


【人狼村之谜】死颜

by AsprainAYU



Category: Raging Loop (Visual Novel), レイジングループ, 人狼村之谜
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsprainAYU/pseuds/AsprainAYU
Summary: 警告：1.芹泽千枝实x房石阳明（前后有意义）2.可能包含严重的ooc，谨慎观看3.严重的剧透！！未完整观看四周目的人请不要点进来4.过量暴力，人身侵害，囚禁，强奸5.为四周目开头的女主形象，不能接受请立刻绕道6.我尊重所有角色，故事仅仅是故事。是给大亲友阿白的生日礼物！祝她生日快乐，新的一岁顺顺利利！
Relationships: 芹泽千枝实x房石阳明（前后有意义）
Kudos: 18





	【人狼村之谜】死颜

“阳明先生死去的样子，我还没见过呢。”

芹泽千枝实见过无数种不同的死相。  
一开始她很害怕。她第一次用霰弹枪炸飞织部泰长的脑袋的时候，血溅了她一头一脸，她大声尖叫，发了疯一样又多开了两枪，直到她再也握不住枪把，还没有锯短的霰弹枪“啪”的一声落在地上。她觉得一切都完了，自己一定是疯了，才会真的听从狼神的指示杀了自己的朋友。她把枪管对准自己——黑洞洞的枪口就这样抵着她的上颚，冰凉的触感让她恶心。

她扣下扳机，撞针发出一声空响。

芹泽千枝实自杀了大约20次。吞枪也好，服毒也好，用匕首，又或者上吊。直到最后一次，她在宴会开始前从皿永的悬崖上跳了下去，摔得粉身碎骨。  
那之后她再也没有见过自己的死相。  
并不是说她没有再死过，而是她放弃了依靠杀死自己逃出去。  
然后，她记住了每一个人的死相。

她杀死泰长的次数最多，因为他总是给宴会添加很多麻烦。大约在最开始的十次，千枝实还很有罪恶感，但大约到第十五或者二十次的时候，她已经可以麻木地一枪打碎他的头骨，然后轻松地离开房间了。她不喜欢留下泰长的脸，那张脸会提醒她她究竟在做什么事。  
杀死卷岛宽造需要点运气。有时候她会被蜘蛛拦下，有时候不会。轮回的剧本并不是每次都一样的，她也没办法记住每一次轮回的所有细节。如果没有杀掉宽造，那么她第二天就很有可能被吊死——一开始她还有点头痛，但很快也渐渐变得无所谓起来。  
所有人的死相里，她比较喜欢小春。大概是因为小春总是被她留到最后，卷岛春会露出惊恐万分的表情，那样很好，她喜欢那种表情。然后她会往那姑娘身上开一枪，享受她痛苦的呼吸声。杀死卷岛春总会给她一种杀死神的快感，她乐此不疲地这么做了大约有三十二次，随后也厌倦了。  
淹死，烧死，勒死。割开喉咙，砸碎脑袋，一枪爆头。芹泽千枝实在大约五百七十二次的时候终于感到一种彻底的绝望。我逃不出去了，她如此断定。

“然后你来了。”

故事的主人公，房石阳明。

男人正被她绑在床脚。这样说不太准确，因为他已经没有了需要被绑住的手。那些手指被她用锄头碾碎了一半——房石阳明几乎是当场就昏了过去，而千枝实帮他止了血，然后把手腕和脚腕都死死捆住。  
她听到男人醒来的声音，一种不安的喘息声在黑暗中被放大，放大，随后是因为手指疼痛而传来的呜咽。她用毛巾塞住了男人的嘴，并没有防止对方咬舌自尽的意图，只是单纯的不想再听到他说一句话。  
不想听到他说谎。  
千枝实靠近了对方——她能明显感觉到男人的退缩。出于本能，或者仅仅是在示弱，房石阳明低下了头，尽管在黑暗中他并不能看清千枝实的脸。对房石阳明来说，这比他在第四十次或者第四十三次轮回时的体验更加糟糕。第四十次他刚和千枝实搭上话就被打爆了脑袋。第四十三次则是在宴会上被捅穿了肚子。  
他很清楚少女重来的次数已经远远超过了他的预期，以至于她没有办法忍受任何一次多余的轮回，本以为自己可以唤回对方的理智，但前四十五次的尝试并没有带来更好的结果。也许他得想想别的办法。  
“阳明先生，现在还在思考吗？”  
他的思路被打断了。实际上从他被千枝实一枪打断腿然后又碾碎手指之后，他就已经判断这一次的轮回结束了，只是不知道为什么对方还没有杀死自己。也许是少女厌倦了杀戮，觉得囚禁更有意思。那对房石阳明来说不是个好消息，因为死亡会带给他新的开始，而囚禁则难以预见结局。  
“阳明先生，你有在听我说话吗？”千枝实拍了拍他的脸。少女手指冰凉，叫他忍不住瑟缩了一下，随即被拽着头发拉扯到对方面前。  
“不准移开视线。”  
男人并不明白面前的女孩想要做什么。如果是杀死自己，那么将他捆绑起来似乎多此一举。折磨吗？到现在为止，身上的伤口都被包扎完整了，如果要折磨自己，也大可不必如此大费周章。他盯着眼前的女孩，那张姣好的面庞上没有更多表情，对方的目光只是长时间地停留在他的面部，在大约三分钟后终于再次开口：“阳明先生想不想玩点有趣的？”  
他没办法回答，但凉意顺着他脊背往上爬，陌生的恐惧裹挟了他，让他挪开了视线。下一秒，对方冰冷的双手托住他的双颊，将他别开的脑袋掰正  
不准移开视线。  
那双手滑下去，滑下去，解开了他的裤子，然后把那块牛仔布料整个扯下来。“唔唔！！”房石阳明吓得向后退缩，然而他的头重重地撞在床柱上，疼痛将他拉回现实，而他刺痛的手指和腿骨也在此时提醒他他无路可逃。好吧，好吧，如果千枝实决定把他的小兄弟剁下来的话他大概也阻止不了，只能希望能够痛到他休克，最好直接死掉。  
少女吹了个口哨：“尺寸不错嘛，阳明先生。”她语气里带着笑，而手上的动作却没有停。冰凉的手指附上了男人的性器，房石阳明抽了一口气，而千枝实抬起头向他微笑：“不要逃。”  
千枝实的手指并不似普通的少女。那双手相当粗糙，想来是替宽造干过不少农活。修长的手指覆盖在性器之上，轻轻摩挲，从顶部滑到根部，然后在底端打转。即使充满恐惧，激素也如实传达了对外部刺激的反应，他的性器在少女手中充血站立，显得极其不合时宜。  
“唔…呼……”想要阻止她。想要她停下来。这显然完全超出了房石阳明的预期——做爱并不值得恐惧，但以现在的状况，在这样的时间点，他根本无法猜测接下来会发生什么。千枝实想要和他发生关系吗？少女并不憎恨他吗？那为什么要一次次杀死他？  
他搞不明白，但在他疯狂思考的时候，对方的下一步行动将他的脑袋搅成了碎片。“唔！唔唔！！”房石阳明想要发出声音阻止她，但是被完全堵上的嘴只能发出含糊的呜咽，口水沾湿了毛巾，咽不下去的部分呛住了他，让他剧烈地咳嗽起来。芹泽千枝实的手指塞进了他干涩的后穴，撕裂般的疼痛使得他瞬间红了眼眶。然而身体并不听他的使唤，手指剧痛，腿更是完全无法移动，只能被动地承受异物入侵的怪异感觉。  
“哦哦，看起来完全可以嘛。阳明先生知道吗？男人从这种地方也是可以获得快感的哦。”千枝实说着毫不留情地塞进了第二根手指，这份疼痛叫他皱紧了眉头，异物感更加强烈，手指的茧刮擦着肠壁，似乎在寻找什么。  
房石阳明试图从这种情况里理清思绪，他尽量放松身体，因为要对方退出去已经不可能了，与其增加痛感，不如先配合，再找找有没有别的机会。身边有没有什么东西能够……  
“唔！”像是被摁下了什么开关，一种令人头皮发麻的快感顺着他脊柱爬上来，他近乎惊恐地缩紧身体，又被千枝实轻易打开。

“找到了。”少女的声音像某种判决，宣告了他的死刑。

“咕…唔……”千枝实的动作和温柔沾不上边。她施暴般地按压脆弱的肠道，在敏感点上反复压擦，快感与痛苦混合在一起，房石阳明无力地蜷缩成一团，又被掰开膝盖，可怜的性器被箍在少女手心，悲惨地抽动。  
想要尖叫，想要求救，想要逃跑。  
想死。  
口水浸透了嘴里的布条，湿哒哒的抵着他的喉头，干呕的感觉随着千枝实每一次动作袭来，又被他颤抖着咽下去。不知道是不是因为被堵住嘴的关系，房石阳明感到呼吸困难，眩晕感一阵一阵地涌上来，而少女只是保持着距离，面无表情地再次增加了手指。  
原来可以塞进那么多吗？男人的太阳穴突突地跳着，没有什么支撑的他只能尽量让自己贴在床脚上，冰冷的木头被他的后背焐热，又很快因为汗水而濡湿，滑腻地贴着他的脊背。三根手指显然有些超过他的极限，疼痛的感觉更加明显，他直冒冷汗，前端发涨的性器在千枝实探向他后穴之后就再也没有被照顾，现在更是涨得难受。  
几乎是下意识的，他试着抬起一点腰，想要借此获得一些安慰。然而这样微小的动作也已经足够引起千枝实的注意。少女微笑起来，用力挤进他腿间，然后将三根手指一并抽出。怪异的空虚感包裹着房石阳明，他有些疑惑地看向对方，而千枝实举起了握着霰弹枪的右手。

快逃。

房石阳明的脑袋嗡嗡作响，下个瞬间他几乎是从床边弹了起来，他断掉的手指和腿骨嘎吱作响，像在嘲笑他垂死挣扎——他被抓住肩膀，砰地一声摁倒在地上，正面着地，鼻梁骨狠狠撞在地面上，痛得他头皮发麻。  
这一下把他彻底撞懵了。有那么一会儿他甚至忘了如何呼吸，反胃感涌上来，又被他咽回去。沉闷的疼痛一下一下敲在他脑后，而冰冷的枪口却在此时抵上了后穴。  
求你，求你。  
他从喉咙底下发出呜咽，断断续续地抽缩着，希望能得到哪怕一分怜悯，让背后的女孩回心转意。但千枝实只是缓慢地，不容置疑地将枪口推进去。  
那比手指粗的多。房石阳明最先感受到的是撕裂一般的疼痛——他一定流血了，所以枪口才能继续塞进去。冰冷的金属刺激着肠壁一次次收缩，他痛苦地呼吸着，仿佛被堵住的并不是他脆弱的穴口，而是他呼吸的通道。太满了，太疼了。枪管深入到了手指达不到的深度，然后一口气抽出去。  
“唔！……唔唔！！”他搞不明白，脑袋被搅拌成了浆糊。枪口模仿这做爱的频率进出，他竟然从中获得了一些稀薄的快感——也许是因为自己已经痛过了头，终于彻底麻木了。千枝实就在此时重新握上了他半软的性器。  
少女的手指缓慢的，温柔的抚摸受尽折磨的柱体，手指的温暖重新将它唤醒，并和后边的疼痛混合成一种深层的，可怖的快感，他无助地向前逃跑，又被抓着脚踝拉回来，枪口顺势往里塞进更多，进到令他害怕的位置。  
他被重新翻转过来，枪管在他体内转了一圈，刺激着他差点直接射在千枝实手里。少女把枪用力地推进去，每一下都更深，仿佛要将他的内脏全部捣碎。血成为了最好的润滑剂，以至于枪口的进出是如此顺利，他甚至以为自己成了枪套，千枝实想要把自己做成她的枪套。  
恍然间他感觉到有什么温暖的东西包裹住了自己的性器，直到他尽力抬起头，才意识到是千枝实含住了他。  
他不明白。  
但快感被如实上报，枪口被再一次抽出去，然后压着他敏感点推进结肠口。柔软的口腔包裹着他，叫他分不清究竟发生了什么，然后他毫无征兆地迎来了高潮。  
他一定是疯了。房石阳明摊在地上，大脑一片空白。千枝实就在这时候凑上来，凑近，取走了他嘴里湿透的布料，然后低下头给了他一个吻。  
房石阳明睁大眼睛，直到千枝实重新抬起头，面对着他。

少女的眼中满是泪水。

她扣下了扳机。

FIN.


End file.
